


Happiness is

by Pink_Peony



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, No Smut, Post-Canon, just amazing and awesome love, much desire, much much love, very short just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Peony/pseuds/Pink_Peony
Summary: Philip has never felt happier.





	Happiness is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andromedagalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/gifts), [Crescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescence/gifts).



> This is for E and A.
> 
> Just because you're nice people, because you both introduced me to a world beyond belief, answered questions and just "listened" to my rambles and accepted my admiration for your skills with grace.
> 
> This is probably the best I've written in this fandom so far, even I can admit that. Not that it will ever be anything like your works, but that is perfectly okay, because then I'll still have a goal, something to reach for.
> 
> Stay amazing. I mean - awesome. You know what I mean :)

Philip is running. He’s running through grass almost as tall as him, green and dewy, swaying in the morning breeze. The land on Bo’s farm stretches as far as the eye can see. The sun is unforgivingly hot this early, the sky slowly turning into a clear blue, like Lukas’ eyes. He’s taken off his shirt, his pants and shoes still on; the shirt is clutched in his hand. Behind him, up close, Lukas runs with him, his smile just as bright as Philip’s. 

Philip has never felt happier. 

He looks over his shoulder at Lukas and laughs as he runs, lighthearted and eyes sparkling. There’s light at the end of the tunnel, there always was. It’s Lukas, and he shines brighter than any star. His hair is golden, lit by the sun; his eyes sparkling as well. Lukas is finally being himself, and nothing and no one has ever been more beautiful to Philip.

They both slow down as they reach the end of the field, Philip short of breath, leaning against the tree at their secret spot. He turns to look at Lukas and finds him standing staring, a bewildered expression on his face, eyes wide and on fire, mouth half open, breathing hard, arms hanging by his sides. The sun rising right behind him, Lukas’ hair, floppy and wild, catches the sunlight and it gives him some kind of halo. He looks like a fiery angel fallen from the sky, completely amazed and overwhelmed by what he sees.

Their eyes lock and Philip stands just as mesmerized as Lukas, smile slowly fading from his face, his eyes just as wide, his lips tingling and heart skipping beats. Lukas has this magnetic pull that just draws Philip towards him, defenseless and willing. Lukas puts his arms around him, one hand laying delicately at the small of Philip’s back, fingertips running up his spine with the other, before cupping his face.

“Philip”. It’s just a whisper as Lukas’ gaze caresses his face slowly, from his lips to his eyes and down to his lips again, and Philip leans into Lukas’ hand, his thumb softly brushing Philip’s cheek.

“Lukas”. Philip echoes his whisper as he closes his eyes and feels Lukas’ lips on his, soft and sweet. He leans into the kiss, melts into Lukas as if his body was molded to fit exactly right, and he sighs softly swallowing the other boy’s sweet and quiet moans. Philip’s hands are in Lukas’ hair, tugging gently, and Lukas’ grip tightens against his waist. The kiss deepens as Lukas backs him up against the tree. Philip wilts in Lukas’ arms, his head suddenly spinning, his lungs out of air. Lukas’ lips are demanding, yet so tender, his arms so carefully wrapped around Philip, and still holding him steady. Philip feels so safe and Lukas’ weight against him is reassuring in a way that leaves him breathless. Philip belongs to Lukas, with him; and that fact alone sets a fire ablaze in his belly.

Their lips part unwillingly in need to breath, and Lukas’ head drops to Philip’s shoulder. He sighs quietly, and Philip can feel the soft breath just beneath his ear. The sun is still behind Lukas, rising slowly in the horizon, and Philip almost can’t believe he gets to spend a whole day with him without hiding. He cups the back of Lukas’ neck, tracing his hands gently upwards until he cards through the golden strands of hair caressing the side of his face as Lukas turns, adorning his skin with small wet kisses and Philip can’t get enough of his lips.

He kisses the dip between Lukas’ neck and shoulder, just above the collar of his shirt, then tugs at it and helps Lukas take it off. They’re standing so close now, not an inch of air between them, chest to hips, mouth to mouth, glued to each other as if they were only one being breathing the same air, experiencing the same wonder. Maybe they were born to be together, like puzzle pieces shaped out to fit perfectly.

Philip can feel the soft curve of Lukas’ pectorals leaning against his, his skin warm and silky smooth to the touch as he runs his fingertips from Lukas’ wrists up to his shoulders and cradles them. He could write poems on Lukas’ skin with his lips and make rhymes with his tongue and then maybe Lukas would understand just how much Philip loves him. His mouth runs free over his skin, his tongue drawing circles and twirls over Lukas’ collarbones, up his neck and crashes into his lips in a wet kiss. Lukas moans into his mouth and cups Philip’s face desperately. Philip turns and kisses the palm of Lukas’ hand, lips and tongue tracing a pattern from his wrist and down his arm, all the way up to his shoulder. Lukas’ skin is a little bitter and fresh to the taste, but so soft he wants to sink his teeth into the flesh. He nibbles softly at Lukas’ collarbone and he can feel his body start to shake beneath his mouth, against his chest, and Lukas’ grip around his waist tightens.

“I need you”. Lukas’ voice is slurred with need, heated by desire, filled with love; just a whisper and a soft breath into Philip’s ear.

“I need you too”, he says quietly, “so much. Let’s go inside.” He moves to get a hold on Lukas’ hand but Lukas stands firmly in place holding Philip back. “No”, he says, fire in his eyes, “I need you now.” And Philip knows the kind of desperation Lukas feels because he feels it too, and there is no way he will deny Lukas his body, no matter where they are. Philip also knows this isn’t just about the sex, but about being close and reassuring each other, and there are ways of being close that don’t include the stuff he keeps in his drawer. But Philip wants and needs Lukas to be so close there’ll be no way to tell where one begins and the other ends, just like the first time. 

So Philip puts one hand firmly on Lukas’ chest, the other palming his cheek, locks eyes with him and makes silent promises of passionate surrender and total submission. 

And Lukas is a goner. His heart is an open flame, burning strong and steady for Philip. There isn’t a thing he wouldn’t do for him; so he follows him rapidly through the grass back home, clutching hard at his hand, his body set on consuming Philip’s flesh and soul completely.

It doesn’t scare Philip. If anything, it makes him feel invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> I've not forgotten my first fic, which will be updated soon.


End file.
